


Puppet Master

by Arisu



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Dark!Charles, Gen, Remix, X-Men Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never felt power like this before.</p><p>[Art post.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/140306) by cheezybananaz. 




End file.
